Structures of formula II are disclosed in WO 96/36882, which discloses unsubstituted compounds (R1=R3=H) and the corresponding 2- and 2,6-substituted anilines, and those where the olefinic bond is optionally substituted (R4, R5=H, alkyl or phenyl), having fluorescence properties. A specific example of such a compound is shown in formula III.
Structures of formula IV are also disclosed in WO 96/36882, which discloses unsubstituted compounds (R1=R3=H) and the 2- and 2,6-substituted anilines, having fluorescence properties. A specific example of such a compound is shown in formula V. ##STR1## ##STR2##
Citation of a reference herein shall not be construed as indicating that such reference is prior art to the present invention.